Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hunting blind. Specifically, there is disclosed a hunting blind mounted atop a pontoon-based water craft which is particularly suited to facilitate the carrying of a hunter, or more particularly the concealing of a hunter, for aid in hunting game, particularly water fowl.
The use of various water craft by hunters for floating bodies of water and hunting game is well known. Similarly, the use of hunting blinds, particularly for camouflaging hunters in riparian environments, is widely recognized and utilized as an essential tool in effective hunting. Often, these blinds are placed on the shore of a body of water from which the hunter may scout, shoot, and retrieve game. Alternatively, blinds are also known to be mounted to the gunwales of water craft for the added convenience of finding optimum hunting positions on the water while maintaining a concealed presence.
However, there are several challenges presented by utilizing blinds as described in the prior art. For example, hunting blinds provided in the prior art do not allow for a clear viewing chamber for the hunter to scout game. Many prior art patents teach blinds that require the removal of a flap or cover to allow the hunter to view game.
Further, the prior art provides for cumbersome methods of attaching blinds to a water craft, not being easily collapsible or detachable for transport or storage. Similarly, the prior art teaches the application of boat mounted hunting blinds over single hull crafts, which are difficult for hunters to mount and/or dismount when necessary.
The following United States patents are herein incorporated by reference for their supporting teachings:
1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,912 issued to Huey, Jr. discloses a one man containing hunting blind. The device consists primarily of a floating device with protective compartment means for a single hunter, the device includes transom means for an outboard motor, the hull portion having compartment means for gas tanks, fire extinguisher and other necessary items for a hunter;
2) U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,034 issued to Santa Cruz et al. discloses an accessory cover device which is removably attachable to an open-top boat, with the cover being of a size and shape to provide comfortable shelter for the user. The cover is portable and easily assembled while the user is in the boat;
3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,145 issued to Gillen et al. discloses a shroud supporting frame structure extending transversely from an open boat and connected with its gunwales to form a weatherproof collapsible concealing cover for a hunter;
4) U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,253 issued to Anderson discloses a quick assembly blind for use in combination with an open top boat. The blind comprises generally a rectangular framework releasably secured to the boat and extending above the boat; and
5) U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,722 issued to Sutherland discloses a hunting blind in the form of a covered superstructure adapted to seat upon the gunwales of a boat hull and having a top wall including an elongated, elevated roof structure having a batch opening and a hatch adapted to open and close the hatch opening.
The present invention relates to a boat mounted hunting blind to aid hunters in hunting game, particularly water fowl. A principal potential feature of this invention is to provide a boat mounted blind apparatus which can be quickly and easily collapsed or detached for transport or storage, which allows a hunter to view game and shoot from an open and wide angle within the boat, and which is suitable for installation over a pontoon based boat to facilitate maneuverability and ease of mounting and dismounting of the hunter.
Therefore, it is an advantage of the present invention to incorporate the use of a boat mounted hunting blind; wherein, at least two pontoons are connected together, preferably in parallel orientation, by way of a bridging platform. The bridging platform serves as a place for the hunter to ride or rest while scouting game, and to mount or dismount the boat during retrieval or otherwise. The platform is of a design and material, such as plywood wrapped in a water proof material, that adequately supports the weight of the hunter, and that is able to maintain a strong connection to the pontoons. Above the platform there is hingedly attached a collapsible canopy, preferably camouflaged in design, within which the hunter may be concealed in a seated or standing position while scouting and shooting game. Above the canopy there is removably attached a detachable roof, preferably camouflage in design, for providing weather protection for the hunter and further concealment.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which together illustrate by way of example, the features of the invention.
In view of these objects which will become more readily apparent as the nature of the invention is better understood, the invention consists of the novel combination of parts, hereinafter more fully described with like numbers corresponding to like elements between drawings, illustrated and claimed with reference to the appended figures wherein:
FIG. 1 is a side view of an illustrated embodiment of a boat mounted hunting blind 10;
FIG. 2 is a top plan view of an illustrated embodiment from FIG. 1 with detachable roof 20 and support pegs 22 removed;
FIG. 3 is a top plan view of a boat mounted hunting blind 10 of FIG. 1 in collapsed position with canopy skin 28 removed; and
FIG. 4 is a perspective view of the canopy frame 18 for the boat mounted hunting blind 10 of FIG. 1 with canopy skin 28 removed.